SILENZIOSO CIELO
by Silenzioso
Summary: What happen if he was abandoned due to poor health? And what'll happen if Reborn sees him? Abandon him? Take care of him? Warning: May contain Yaoi(BL/Boys Love) and some other foul languages
1. Chapter 1

**Title: SILENZIOSO CIELO**

**Summary: What happen if he was abandoned due to poor health? And what'll happen if Reborn sees him? Abandon him? Take care of him? Warning: May contain Yaoi(BL/Boys Love) and some other foul languages**

**Disclaimer: I, Silenzioso, do not own Katekoy Hitman Reborn!**

"Tou-san… Why are we here?" asked a small frighten brunet. He was really scared of the dark and his dad knew that. 'But then why did he brought him here?' his thought repeated in his head as if a mantra

**AN HOUR BEFORE**

"Tou-san, is this where you and Kaa-san met?" asked a five year old small blonde with bright blue azure eyes. His hair stuck in all direction and gravity-defying. Over his winter trench coat, he wore a blue sweater. The pants he wore were a knee length shorts in cream brown color. The sneakers he wore were in blue and orange color with white lace tied in a neat knot

He looked outside through the window beside him while implanting both of his hands. He wastched as the scenery changed

"Yes, Gio," confirmed his father at the front seat, driving the sport car. His smiled turn upside down when he eyed the sleeping brunet at the back. 'Where should I leave him?'

After a few minutes of driving, Iemitsu, the father, halted the car. "Nana, bring Gio to the park to play"

Nana, the mother, nodded and unbuckled the seat belt. She opened the door and went to open the door for the small blonde.

"What about Tsu?" questioned the blonde, eyeing the brunet over his shoulder as he was lifted by his mother

"He's going with Papa to somewhere," told his mother as she closed the door and walked to the park.

Iemitsu off the engine and carried the sleeping brunet to a forest near-by. After a few minutes of walking, the brunet woke up.

The brunet eyed his surrounding with frighten eyes. Taking out a white bell from his neck, he held it tight in his palms. _"Tou-san …Why are we here?"_

**Present**

The brunet started to cough nonstop and his vision became blurry. Before he passed out, he could hear his father laid him on the grass and said, "I'm sorry. But you're too weak to survive"

Blackness overcame his vision and he passed out

**WITH REBORN**

A man with fedora clicked his tongue in annoyance. His day was really ruined. His sleep was interrupted only making him slept an hour by a certain blonde who says 'kora!' and about his stinking love life that he really doesn't care one bit. His didn't have breakfast thanks to a random persistent personal enemy that swore to kill him attempted an attack at him, who he doesn't knows who the hell was so suicidal to make his morning so _great_! His favorite suit was ruined because a certain stupid purple lackey just have to be so damn clumsy during the Arcobaleno meeting. He can't even vent his anger with all the missions that don't involve killing or fighting. Never in his life had he felt so damn irritated.

The irritated fedora wearing man walked around the forest, searching for the exit. Sensing a presence, he tensed and walked to the said presence to his surprise, it was a brunet with gravity-defying hair that lay on the ground.

The boy's face was flushed and breathing heavily with his hands clutching to a small object… a white bell?

Feeling that he should help the boy out of whim, he used his sun flames and healed the boy with only little amount of it until the brunet's breathing even. Staring at the brunet for a while, he decided to bring the brunet to his apartment

Lifting up the brunet, he walked out of the forest to his apartment. Once he arrived, he opened the door with the key and pushed it opened. Stepping inside, he locked the door and proceeded to walk to his bedroom and laid the brunet on his bed.

'What happened to him? Was he abandoned?' wondered the man. Shrugging the thought off, he walked to the kitchen to make an espresso to calm himself out of his turmoil

'Really. What is it with today?' he thought with exasperation and sighed tiredly. Deciding to have a quick nap, he placed the empty cup of espresso down and walked to his room and slept next to the brunet, not minding the closeness as he was too tired


	2. Chapter 2

Morning sunlight came into the quite room as it landed on the sleeping brunet, making him wake up. He sat up and stretched his hands as wide as he can. When he opened his eyes, he gave a startled cried, "Hie!"

"So you woke up," stated a man wearing suit with side burns. He eyed the brunet from where he was standing at the opened door. On his right hand was a cup of espresso with steams coming off as its sweet aroma filled the air. While his other hand was holding a green file

The brunet nodded and eyed curiously at the man's shoulder where a green chameleon looked back at him. "… Odd chameleon," he mumbled to himself.

The man eyed the kid with amusement. Normal people would freak out at being a random place with no one familiar around but the brunet looked calm. "Hey, kid. Why were you in the forest?"

Turning his attention to the man, the brunet smiled a strained one and answered sadly, "I was abandon. Might be because of my poor health .Tou-san did said before I fainted that I was too weak to survive"

'He sounds like he fully understand unlike a normal five year old should,' thought the man with amusement and a frown.

They stayed silent before the green chameleon shape shifts into a paper plane and flew to the brunet's lap and turned back to its original form

The brunet eyed the chameleon with amazement. His mouth was gapped and eyes sparkled as if he was given a toy he likes. "Wah~ He's so cool!"

"Why did you say 'he' rather than 'it'?" asked the man

"Cause he looks like a 'he'. And I don't really like calling animal 'it' since we human are categorized as an animal as well," explained the brunet while mimicking being a teacher with the chameleon turning into a spectacles.

The man chuckled and clapped his hands in applauds. "I understand, Sensei~"

The brunet laughed softly. When a thought struck him, he paused and furrowed his brows in confusion with his head tilting. "That's strange…"

"What is?" asked the man

"I should be coughing by now if I laughed like that," answered the brunet. He wondered what happened before he peered at the man. He felt his intuition told him that the man has something to do with it

"What?"

"I feel like this has something to do with you. But… I don't know what," said the brunet. No matter how much he thinks, he just can't get a clear answer or any wild guess that makes sense

The raven haired man smirked and sat next to the brunet with his legs folded. Lifting a hand, he produced yellow flames-Sun flames

The brunet eyed the flame with curiosity and touched the man's hand. It felt nice and warm which made him smiled. "It feels nice like being basked under the warm sun. I like it"

Smirking at the comment, he explained, "This here, is a Sun Flames which mostly used for healing"

"Sun…Flames… Healing…," repeated the brunet with a grinned. He nodded in understanding. Looking into the sharp black eyes, he asked, "Why do you smell like gun powder and blood?"

Frowning at the question, he scowled. "I'm an assassin. I kill people"

"Why?" asked the brunet curiously, inching closer to the man

"It's my job for a living," answered the man. When silence befalls them, his heart sunken and he felt annoyed. "What? Now do you hate me?"

The brunet shook his head and smiled. "Nope! I like you! You're like the Sun that brightens the sky! And you look like the number one hitman!"

Staring eyes wide at the brunet before his eyes soften. He smiled and ruffled the kid's hair affectionately. "Cause I am the greatest number one hitman in the world!"

The brunet grinned and tackled the startled man to the bed. "What is mister's name?"

"I don't have any," stated the man casually.

"Then I'll call you Reborn!" declared the kid with a laugh when he was tickled

"Hmm~" hummed the hitman in thought. Smiling at the name, he nodded and asked, "Then what's your name?"

"…" The brunet was silent and said, "I don't want the name I was given since I'm abandoned"

"Then I'll call you Yoshi," declared the hitman. Somehow he felt that the kid reminded him of the welcoming sky

"So you're Reborn and I am Yoshi!" exclaimed the brunet happily, liking the new name.

They lay on the comfy bed with smiles that made their face seemed content. After a few minutes of silence, Reborn asked, "What'll you say if I ask you to stay with me?"

"The answer is always yes," replied the brunet back with no hesitation.

"Then it's official that you're now staying with me. Be prepared cause I have to train you just in case an assassin comes," said the raven. He turned his head, staring into the grinning face of a brunet.

"Yes, sir," said the brunet with his hand saluted in an army way. His stomach growled loudly, making him blushed out of embarrassment. He laughed nervously with a cheerful smile, "I think my stomach is hungry…"

Smirking at the brunet, he commanded lightly, "Go to the bathroom and bath. There are clothes in there. It should fit you"

The brunet nodded and complied. Walking to the bathroom and locked the door, he immediately removed all his clothing and turned the tap on so that the water will fill the tub.

After he bathed, he grabbed a towel and dried himself up before he wore the clothes that were on the sink. Once he finished changing, he grabbed his white bell by the string and thinking where he should keep it. When an idea popped up, he smiled and tied the string to one of his bangs neatly in decorated fashion way. Eyeing himself at the mirror, he nodded in satisfied manner as the white bell jingled softly and melodically.

Walking to the door, he opened it with a turn of the knob and pushed it opened. "I'm finished!"

The raven haired eyed the kid from head to toe before he stared at the white bell with raised brow. "What's with the white bell?"

"It's precious to me and I like it jingles," explained the kid. Walking forward, he closed the bathroom door behind him.

The raven haired man smirked when an idea for training came to mind. "Okay, let's go. We're going to eat with some acquaintance of mine"

"Acquaintance…? Where?" asked the brunet curiously. Pouting at being ignored, he followed the raven out of the apartment

Just after the raven hitman had locked the door and pocketed it away, a ringtone was heard. Taking out his phone, he eyed the number with raised brow. 'Why would the lackey call me? Is he really this suicidal?'

He answered the call and greeted rudely, "Lackey"

_"U-uh… Um…L-Luce said to c-come here faster. There's an emergenc- Ah!"_

_"Oi! Come here right now, kora!"_

The raven quirked a brow suspiciously at the background sound .He guessed, "Enemy attack?"

_"Damn right, kora! It's Checker face!"_

At the mention of 'Checker face', he gritted his teeth in anger. "Be there"

The brunet dumbly followed the raven as fast as he could to follow the hitman's pace to the basement where the cars park. He went in a black sports car and put on his seat belt. Glancing at the irritated hitman, he frowned but was replaced to startle when the raven started to drove at full speed, avoiding crashing into objects. He shuts his eyes in fright and prayed that he won't die young. When he felt the car halted and engines off, he sighed in relief and opened his eyes.

Tress surrounded an old mansion. There seemed to be someone yelling but the loudest was from a certain lackey yelling in fright. The brunet wondered what happened

"No matter what, stay beside me," said the hitman in concerned. Getting out of the car and closed the door with the kid following suit, he locked the car door and went inside the mansion with his hand holding into the smaller one's.

The raven entered the mansion cautiously and walked to the meeting room. He greeted as he went in and sat on a chair with the kid sitting on his lap, "Ciao"

"Oi! Who's the kid, kora?" asked the blonde wearing an army suit in various green shades with some brown color.

"None of your business," stated the hitman with a smirk before he eyed a certain someone.

And that certain someone wore a mask with an iron hat with a checkered design partially drawn on and a metal eye-mask, as well as a slight smirk on the face. The mask also has a scar on its left cheek and a checkered pattern on its right cheek. He also carries a cane and wears a dark trench coat. Eyeing the brunet, his smirk grew creepily and he announced, "The arcobaleno pacifiers will be given at the top of Death Mountain. The required members are: Giglio Nero Luce, Verde, Viper, Skull, The hitman with fedora, Fon and Tsunayoshi Sawada. The date is tomorrow afternoon"

The brunet slipped out of the distracted hitman and went to Checker Face and he tugged the man's trench coat. When Cheker Face looked down, the brunet smiled and asked sweetly, "Can I have your Iron Hat?"

Staring into the pair of big doe eyes, he smiled amusedly. Taking off his hat, he handed it to the brunet. "Well then, off I go now~" Before the others could do anything, Checker Face vanished in the mist he made with eerily amuse laugh

"Yoshi!" the hitman called out worriedly as he stood up and eyed the mist, searching for the brunet. When he saw the brunet after the mist cleared he sighed in relief and embraced the smaller brunet

The brunet ignored the hitman as he played with the iron hat playfully. 'It smells like Kawa-jii'

"Did Checker Face just gave the brat his hat?" asked a blue haired female with military clothes in disbelief

"And the sadistic hitman sounds and looked worried," added a stuntman with purple hair and a helmet on hand

The others watched the duo in curiosity and some amusedly.

"Yoshi, didn't I say to not leave my side?" said the hitman with scolding tone. Receiving a nod and a sad expression, he sighed before his eyes landed on the Iron Hat. Scowling disgusted, he asked, "Why did you ask for the ugly disgusting hat?"

Smiling brightly, he answered happily, to the hitman's displeasure, "It's because he reminds me of someone I like! I like him!"

At the statement, all the other occupants gapped. 'Is he out of his mind? Clearly anyone would not like that bastard'

"Hey, hey! Where's Death Mountain?" asked the brunet anxiously in cheerful tone. "I want to meet him again!"

"No. You can't," refused the hitman. When he looked at the teary pouting face, he sighed in exasperation and finally nodded. "But! You have to be by my side. No matter what"

Nodding in understanding, he hugged the hitman in appreciate manner. He flushed tomato red when his stomach grumbled loudly. "I-I'm hungry, Reborn"

"Okay. We'll eat at TakeSushi. It's near," said the hitman.

"Let's all eat there, kora!" suggested the blonde. Getting all nods, he grinned. Turning to the brunet, he asked, "I'm Collonello, kora! What's your name, kora?"

"Yoshi!" answered the brunet cheekily as the white bells jingled softly. "Nice to meet you Collonello! Can I call you Collon?"

"Haha~ Sure, kora!" approved the blonde. He jerks his thumb at the others as he introduced them, "That's Luce. Lal Milch. Verde. Skull. Viper or Mammon-as he likes to be called. And Fon"

Nodding curtly in greeting at each of them, he smiled at the different reactions he got. He was startled when he was scooped up from behind by the hitman, almost dropping the Iron Hat. "You could've at least not startled me!"

"It's because I'm the greatest number one hitman," stated the hitman simply with a smirk

Pouting and looking away with a hump, he said, "There's no reason for you to startle me!"

"It's because I'm the greatest number one hitman," repeated the hitman with teasing tone

"As much as I like to see you in a new different side, I don't want to be here all day long. So get your butt outside and start moving," said the female with military clothes grumpily as she and the others walked out of the mansion with the brunet and the raven being last to exit

Once they all arrived at the sushi shop, it was oddly quite with only a single customer. The customer was seating at the counter, wearing green kimono. He had white hair, pale skin and a pair of round glasses.

The brunet immediately ran to the customer and latched himself at the white haired man's leg with a grin, the Iron Hat on his head. "Kawa-jii! Kawa-jii!"

The said 'Kawa-jii' looked down at the brunet and pulled the brunet up, placed the brunet on his lap. "You still have the white bell?"

Nodding, he told the kimono wearing man, "It's precious to me!"

"I see" The kimono wearing man eyed the group of people with bored gaze. "Good evening," he greeted with a nod. When he remembered something, he eyed the brunet. He took out a small bundle wrapped with a string and a gold bell tied to it. "Here. It's your birthday today after all"

Accepting the gift, he tilted his head with furrowed brows. He asked, "Is it?"

"You don't remember do you," said the kimono wearing man in statement than a question. Receiving a shook of a head, he sighed. "Anyway, I better get going. The antique shop doesn't take care of it by itself after all"

The brunet was placed down at the floor as the kimono wearing man left the sushi shop. Eyeing the gift, he pocketed it away gently before he went to the hitman's side, at the corner end table.

When the sushi shop owner went to them to take the orders, he stiffened when he spotted the brunet. 'What the hell happened? I better ask Iemitsu about this,' he thought before he smiled softly at the brunet. "Tsu! Glad to have you here! Let me guess, Tuna sushi, Tamago sushi and Takiyaki Chicken!"

"Yama-jii remembers!" exclaimed the brunet happily. "I thought Yama-jii's shop was at Japan last time…"

"I moved here last year when I divorced with my wife. I'm sure are glad to see you here, Tsu," said the owner cheerfully. Eyeing the others, he asked, "The usual?" Receiving all nods, he grinned and went to the kitchen to get cooking

"Who was that, kora? The white hair dude," asked the blonde curiously.

"That's Kawa-jii! I somehow got into his antique shop when I was lost and we somehow became friends!" explained the brunet with his hands extended dramatically.

"So what did he give?" asked the pregnant woman with her chin laid on the interlocked fingers and elbows on the table interestedly

Taking out the gift, he pulled the string carefully as the pouch opened, revealing a pacifier. He closed it immediately and pocketed it away before anyone could see it. His hearts was beating rapidly. He didn't know why but he felt that he shouldn't let the others see …yet

"It's a secret~" he said. 'Well it is true that it is a secret'

The others eyed the brunet as they guessed the given unknown item/s, some even thought it might be something… dirty. Their thoughts were interrupt when the brunet suddenly hid underneath the table ,shaking with fear.

"What's wrong, kora?" asked the blonde as he ducked his head down to see the scared-looking brunet

"Curse body… infants… sky disappear…," said the brunet with his eyes shone in orange before he passed out on the cold wooden floor

"Yoshi, kora! Are you alright?" asked the blonde before he looked at the hitman with a frown. "You should check on him, kora"

The hitman ducked under the table and scooped the brunet up as he laid the fainted brunet on his lap with the empty chair supporting the small legs. Placing his hand on the forehead, he sighed in relief. "It's just exhaustion fatigues. I guess he was really hungry for energy"

"Wow. This is the first time I see someone faints from hunger," commented the purple haired stuntman. He screeched lowly when he was sent a piercing glare

The owner came with foods on hand and asked, startling some people, "Oh my. What happened to little Tsu here?" Setting the plates down, he laughed when he got a low answer from the hitman, "Exhaustion fatigue"

"So little Tsu is very hungry? Well then, you better wake him up so that he can fill his energy," said the owner with a grin. He watched as well as everyone as the little brunet was shook up.

"N-Ngh~" The brunet sat up as he placed his hands on his head. He felt dizzy and can't remember what happened. All he remember was before he fainted, he saw a worried blonde. "Ow… What happened?"

"Haha~ You fainted to exhaustion fatigues," answered the owner with a grin. "Now eat up so that you won't faint again"

Laughing awkwardly, he blushed out of embarrassment and apologized, "S-sorry to burden you all…"

"No worry! It's not the first you come to my shop and faint, isn't it?" assured the owner with a smirk. He added, "But you seriously have good endurance to pain. I wonder if you really are a five-year old… or that's just your hidden ability. To be stupidly clumsiness and endurance are just to balance it"

'Is that supposed to be an insult? Or a compliment?' wondered the brunet obliviously. He turned his attention at the foods when he felt hungry. "Ittadakimasu~" he said before he began to eat his orders with delight. The others followed suit as the owner went upstairs.

As if on cue, when they finished eating, the owner came back down with a rectangular shape wrapped with orange and flames pattern wrapper. He went to the brunet and handed the gift with a grin. "Here, a birthday present for you."

"Ah! Kawa-jii did say it was my birthday today…," mumbled the brunet. He said a quick thank you with a smile before he peered at the present with thinking face. He wondered what the inside was

"Haha~ I hope you'll like it," said the owner with a soft gentle smile as he ruffled the brunet's hair. "The foods are on me since little Tsu is here with you all."

Some of the others gave a gratitude smile while some of them gave different reactions.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yoshi, wake up," said the hitman as he shook the brunet up gently. Once the brunet sat up with questioning face, he said, "We're going to Death Mountain"

"Okay~ I'll go shower then," replied the brunet.

The hitman watched the brunet go to the bathroom with worried gaze. Even if he was the number one hitman, he was still worried of the kid's safety. There are many possibilities of the kid getting… 'No! This isn't like me! I got to stay calm. I sound like an overly worried mother now,' he said to himself mentally. Sitting down, he sighed and waited patiently for the brunet. When the bathroom door creaked open, he eyed the brunet with a soft smile. "Let's go"

-TIMESKIP-

After an hour or so of driving to the destination, they arrived with being the first to come to the Death Mountain. Few seconds later, the duo lovers came with the others behind.

The hitman, who was leaning against his sport car, greeted, "Ciao"

"Good morning to you, Reborn and Yoshi," greeted Luce warmly with a smile which the brunet smiled back

"Yo, Yoshi! Have you already ate?" asked the grinning blonde

Nodding, he answered, "Yup! Had omelette!"

"Oh? I didn't know that that guy could cook, kora!" commented the blonde

"I don't cook omelettes," said the hitman making the others confused. "Yoshi did"

"What?!" the others said in disbelief

"The appearance was… odd. But delicious," commented the hitman satisfied and proud. Not wanting to be late, he led the way with the brunet beside him and walked hand in hand.

Checker Face appeared when they arrived at the top of Death Mountain. He smiled eerily and greeted, "Hello~ Let's begin"

"But isn't there one more?" questioned the scientist

"No. All are present," corrected Checker Face with a smirk. "Count yourself if you don't believe me"

The blonde eyed everyone and still got confused until he eyed the brunet. "Yoshi, is it really your real name?"

"…No," answered the brunet hesitantly. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada"

",,,," The others kept quite and didn't know what to say.

"Well, shall we begin?" questioned Checcker Face. Gaining silence, he smiled creepily and began to chanted complicated unknown language.

Soon all the pacifiers glowed blindingly except for the brunet's. As they all close their eyes, seven familiar looking infants replaced the others and a pregnant woman was nowhere to be seen

As the infants eyed their body, they didn't notice Luce was gone. They were pulled out of their thought when the brunet asked, "Do want to wear these white cloaks?"

All the infants nodded and was handed the white cloak each.

"Yoshi, why did Checker Face told you to come?" asked the illusionist infant

The brunet smiled sadly and took out a white-purplish colored pacifier with two dragon carved. The infants noticed the differences in appearance but shrugged it off but what they were wondering is that how on earth the boy isn't an infant. Their question was answered when the brunet explained, "Checker Face found a way to suspend for the curse body until I'm fourteen. He told me when I went out at the balcony after I woke up because I …dreamt about this last night"

The infants eyed the brunet with pity

"But it's alright cause Reborn is going to train me for the worst, right?" assured the brunet with a grin

"That's right," confirmed the hitman. He jumped to the brunet's head and sat on the brown lock comfortably.


End file.
